Through Time
by Inita
Summary: No matter how far apart they were, she was always there for him in some way, helping him through it all. Their childhood memories continue to loom over them forever - even after seven years. Ocarina of Time; Link/Saria friendship


**A/N****: **_Hi everyone :D I usually don't write for Legend of Zelda (I /used/ to, but the fanfics back then were so old and... just... written by me, but hard to believe, almost ^^; Hehe... don't look at them :/), but I've been playing Ocarina of Time on the 3DS and I decided to write a one shot... Actually, I /was/ working on a birthday fanfic for a dear friend, but inspiration kept avoiding me for that fanfic ;( And this idea just appeared out of nowhere almost :/ It was as if someone walked up to me, letter in hand, forked it over, and left :/ I mean it was quite spontaneous... Like most writers in this archive, I will be tying to put my own 'character' into Link to make him seem 'realistic'; it's no picnic, but it /is/ worth a shot..._

_I usually write for Blue Dragon (Game), but with Zelda going on, it's basically all I've had (save for midterms) on the brain xD_

_So! I decided why not a few Link/Saria drabbles? ;P Not as a... romantic pairing, but I decided to focus on their friendship because it is, believe it or not, one that I have fallen in love with deeply :) Though I say not 'romantic' there are a few 'one-sided' parts on both Saria and Link's hand here and there. While this **is **based on the game, a few parts from the manga had unintentionally slipped in e.e More will be explained in the ending notes._

_Read on and (hopefully) enjoy ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda_.

/

~.~.~.

**_First Impressions_**

~.~.~.

He never understood Mido's actions and hatred against him – it was as if the boy despised him out of jealousy rather refusal to accept. Unlike all the other Kokiri children, Link did _not _have a fairy and - unlike the other resients of the small village - despite his coming of age, he _still _didn't have one. At times, he would sneak into the Great Deku Tree's meadow (because if his 'enemy/rival' caught him, he'd be in a tight spot) and confront the ancient about his problems and concerns. Most of them dealt around the fairy, and he would always question why he never had one. But the Great Deku Tree smiled – the way a tree would smile – and responded with a, "You'll find out when the time is right.", an amused lilt entering his tone of voice.

Link didn't understand what was so _amusing _about this whole issue... He was left out nearly _all the time_, he was always last to get the fruit in the forest, and he was constantly being messed with by Mido – the self-proclaimed 'leader' of the Kokiris – for known, and unknown reasons. There were times when Link had lost his patience, not hesitating to throw himself into the older boy, which soon engaged the two into a squabble of some sort that was eventually broken apart by (usually) Fado. Of course, the Know-It-All-Brothers would chip in a few snarky comments, basically chiding them (mostly Link) about foolish actions. In fact, Link had learnt the hard way that asking the four brothers for advice was utterly stupid, unless, of course, you wanted to be looked down upon.

Throwing himself on the bed, Link let out a tired sigh, mentally checking off another day. The first part of his day dealt with Mido's tormenting, and it _was _almost time for dinner (or whatever a Kokiris definition of 'dinner' may be), so maybe he _shouldn't _be lying around, the rising feeling of self-pity resting on his shoulders. '_It's not fair... Everyone else has a fairy, but what about _me_?_' he thought, sitting up whilst settling to fold his arms across his chest, legs rooted firmly to the ground. Pondering wasn't his best field, but whenever he was upset or distressed, this was the best resolve – for him, that was. Though the more he thought about it, the more embittered he became so he settled for dismissing the anger – because bitter feelings wasn't needed before a meal.

So, kicking himself off the spot, he rushed out of the house, trying to pull in positive feelings and dismiss the negatives

~.~.~.

It was... quite a mistake, trying to get there first and obtain a portion of food. Waiting for him or not, it didn't matter. Mido almost refused to let him into the grove, but Link (if granted a _few more seconds _would've gladly sailed his fist into the other's face) was saved by the Great Deku Tree. The first of the three had sauntered off, muttering something along the lines of 'defective twerp' (_'_I'm_ the twerp? Why not look in the mirror for once- oh, wait, you _do_, you're just too blind to see the cracks in the reflection'_). Link dismissed this with a roll of the eyes, trying desperately not to bring his retort about Mido's behavior into the open. Eyes still on his rival – just to make sure he wouldn't try anything funny while his back was turned – Link reached out with his hand and grasped hold of a round object: One of the many Kokiri fruits. As he goes to reel in his prize, he finds his action halted by another hand, which laid atop his.

His gaze averted to a girl about his age, blue eyes (like him, but hers had a unique 'shine'...), and short, forest green hair. Flying around her head is a pink fairy, who gazes (or that's what it _seems _like; with fairies, even though he didn't have one, it was hard to tell what emotions they were displaying physically) at him with an air of keen scrutiny. Immediately, Link pulled away, slightly flustered. "Sorry- I can go look for another if you want!" He doesn't give her the time to reply verbally, but that doesn't stop her from latching onto his wrist, saying, "Wait." In response, he faces her again but rather shock, she's frowning, but it seems to be out of observation – as if he were a puzzle that was taking hours to be solved – rather than anger. And out of all the stupidest things he said before in his life (which isn't much seeing how he's only seven years old), _nothing _topped this one: "Uh... hi?"

She does not say 'hi' back, but she _does _manage an answer, "Aren't you the boy without a fairy?" (He was hoping she wouldn't say such words, but no sense in worrying about it now) Her eyes flash and Link takes the sign as anger, slight annoyance, and a heavy dash of fatigue. He doesn't know what's causing the last of the three, but he has a few good ideas about where the anger and annoyance was headed towards.

Regardless, he _does _respond, sighing out a breath he didn't know he was keeping in, "Yeah, I am... Did Mido tell you? Are you friends with him?"

The hand removes itself from his arm (he had actually forgotten it was _there_. The warm feel of her fingers wrapped around his wrist wasn't intruding and, without even realizing, he had slipped in, not taking note of it at all) and goes to her hip and her eyebrows furrow into a near-glare. "I _knew it_... Yes, he did- well, I overheard it... Friends? No, I wouldn't say that... He can be a bum at times..." The girl drops her gesture, which is replaced by slight astonishment. "I'm sorry; I got carried away and forgot to introduce myself." There is a slightly amused lilt in her voice, but it eludes Link, who is staring in awe at her. Never – _never _– in his whole life has he heard someone say that about Mido; it wasn't necessarily harsh or rude, but he had gained a slight feeling of gratitude towards this person. It was almost as if she were sticking up for him. In fact, he's so caught up in his musing that he almost misses her next words:

"My name's Saria," she smiles at him before continuing (_and she looks kinda cute with the way her eyes shine and-_) "What's yours?"

He mentally slaps himself before letting out a, "Oh, I-I'm Link" A little voice in his head tells him to continue talking to her, and despite his flustered behavior – he's never talked this long with someone; even Fado couldn't hold a candle to this conversation – he obeys it. "Do you want to sit with me?" '_Wow. Really, Link? Way to go_.' He mentally scolds himself. But he doesn't have to worry too long about her for the orange fruit that was once in her hands, is now in his. Though it's not the way he wanted to go, he _does _smile and a stronger feeling of gratitude envelopes him.

"Sure, I'd like that," Saria responds, smirking. She stands and, as she begins to walk away, looks over her shoulder and assures, "I'll be right back; I'm going to grab a few things." With that, she hurries away towards he grove – probably to find more fruits or food.

And even though she hadn't spoken these words to Mido's face, Link was glad to say that he had made a good friend who accepted him for who he was, not what he had or didn't have.

_Saria_.

_It was a nice name_.

~.~.~.

**_Leave_**

Perhaps it's just her, but after seeing Mido and overhearing how the Great Deku Tree was _dead _and how it was _all Link's fault_ infuriates and saddens her. Saria is positive that others wouldn't feel the same way as her, but it wasn't her place to judge. She is infuriated with Mido's behavior – _Link had a fairy already! Wasn't that good enough? _– but she is in a state of melancholy because of the death. The Great Deku Tree was like a father to her and the other Kokiris, someone who looked out for them even if he couldn't move from place to place. Saria shifts her weight to one leg, trying to get out of an uncomfortable standing-position, to a more suitable one. She was waiting for Link because she knew, just like her, that he was probably upset – maybe even more than her. Their 'father' had looked out for Link (what it had seemed) the most, as if Link were a person who had such an unbelievable fate and destiny to fulfill (_little did she know that this_ was _the truth_...). But she didn't hold that against Link; he was her best friend after all, and maybe the only one who understood and shared her love for the forest.

"You heard the Great Deku Tree, didn't you, Link? We need to go to Hyrule and deliver that stone to Princess Zelda!" Navi, Link's fairy, declared, flying in front of the approaching boy. In fact, the two seemed to be headed towards his house (where Saria was), but after Navi's notice, he seemed to change his mind and keep on walking.

It felt as if the world was falling beneath her.

Link was... _leaving the forest_?

Was the Great Deku Tree sane before he passed away? He knew more than anyone else that Kokiris couldn't live outside the forest – they would _die_.

It's only when Link and his travelling companion are out of sight when she takes a few steps forward. She feels a sharp pang in her chest and it's so intense that she feels the need to escape the public eye. So, for a last-minute resolve, Saria rushes to her house (which is adjacent to her best friend's) and closes the door, leaning against it while _her _companion – her fairy – makes itself visible. She was always a soft speaker, so Saria had to strain her eyes to listen and push aside the sudden wave of intense despondent emotions. And good thing she listened indeed – the other was right. Small, but sometimes the little creatures held a higher intelligence and understanding than their 'owners'.

Maybe Link was leaving because he had no choice... Maybe this was what the Great Deku Tree wanted before he died... Maybe the Great Deku Tree knew something _no one else _knew about...; those were the points her fairy had made to her.

And they were all good, spot on assumptions.

Hasitly, she pushes herself up off the ground and tears through her supplies, trying to find a particular item...

When she finds it, Saria yanks open the door and hurries towards the tunnel connecting their small, peaceful village to the outside world.

~.~.~.

She thanks the Goddesses when she realizes that she made it _just in time_. Link seemed to have picked up the pace – he was _running... _as if he wanted to get out as soon as possible. But he stopped when Saria had uttered, "So you're leaving...?" the tone she used was indeed quiet, but Link had grown used to it after three years – _and on top of that, the Lost Woods was very quiet around these parts_... The sound of his boots shifting against the wood notifies that he's facing her now, but Saria can't bear to look at him. She's afraid she'll break down right on the spot because the building pressure behind her eyes is increasing. But she pushes herself to speak the words she _always _wanted to tell him... Those words that were kept in, but she _knew _they had deep meaning...

"I always knew that... you were different from me and my other friends, Link. But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever, won't we?" her eyes close and she pulls the object to her chest, feeling the familiar shape and form of that same object press against her clothing.

But Link doesn't want to leave her hanging, so he orates, "I thought the same thing too... I knew that I was different because it took so long for me to get a fairy. Sometimes I even wonder if I was never meant for one, but it happened because it's part of what I'm supposed to do..." He looks over his shoulder at the large, gaping black tunnel – the _world_. "I want to see the world and what it's like... with my own eyes. The Great Deku Tree told me to deliver the Kokiri's Emerald to the princess of Hyrule... But I'll be back; the forest is, and will always be, my home." He averts his gaze back to Saria, grinning cheekily and she has to force herself not to crack a laugh. This was _his _way of cheering her up whenever she was down... And right at that moment, she can _see _fully how much he's matured.

He was no longer the little kid who let Mido toss him around. He was no longer the little kid who needed to learn on her just to get food or participate in vital activities... And he was no longer the kid she had first met that day. Link – _her _Link – had changed drastically, and perhaps it was just the way she treated him that prevented her from seeing how much he _grew_.

Regardless, she smiles softly – it hurts to force it, but she wants to encourage him because she knows that if there's anyone who can do it, it's _him_. "Yeah..." Saria then presents the gift she searched so desperately for – an ocarina. It was painted with a beige ton, and right under the mouth piece was a green triangle. Her ocarina, the one she had kept for so long, was identical, but had its own unique difference about it. This was just one that had never been played, but like her own, she took care of it. "Here, Link... I want you to have my ocarina... Play it sometimes, and remember the forest, okay?"

Link's eyes widen at this, but he reaches a hand forward and gently takes it from her. His gaze rests on it for so long that it feels like the day's already gone by, but nevertheless, his response displays how grateful he felt at that moment. "Thank you, Saria... I will, I promise." Link feels a gnawing doubt that his 'thank-you' is simply half of a whole, but it doesn't stop his next words. "And I promise that I'll come back some day." His features light up, but under that mask of false content, Saria knows he's trying to hang on for the both of them. "I'll deliver the emerald and I'll be back!"

He turns at the last word and speeds down the other end of the bridge, the blackness consuming his profile as he breaks the connection between himself and Kokiri Forest, and Hyrule.

When he's gone, Saria feels more lonely than she could ever imagine. A lone tear that had leaked through its covering slips down her cheek, but she makes no move to wipe it away.

She'll always be his friend, and no matter the distance, she'll be there to support him.

~.~.~.

**_Forget_**

~.~.~.

Despite how much his head aches (from King Dodongo's attacks or Navi's hit from way earlier), Link can't push away the feeling of guilt that continues to remain by his side as he makes his way back to Kokiri Forest. Though he wasn't really paying attention to her words – no, his mind was elsewhere – Navi had mused, "I wonder how Saria's doing..." and Link, being the direct guy he was, opened his mouth and said, "What? Did you say something?". His response consisted of a bright light with wings slamming into his skull followed by, "For shame! Your head is full of Zelda! Did you forget about Saria?" His stomach had dropped at that point and he was able to stutter out a, "N-No! I would never..." before he realizes that Navi was... kind of right.

When he laid eyes on Zelda – and after spending the day with her in castle town – he seemed to have _forgotten _a _lot_ about his home... The princess had requested him something huge: Get the other two Spiritual Stones, and report back here so we can defeat Ganondorf. It seemed as if that was his new meaning in life; delivering the emerald and rushing back to Kokiri Forest was _nothing _now... Besides, he couldn't' decline the request of someone from the royal heirloom. But still, even if he were facing Saria, if she had asked him how everything went, he wouldn't be able to cover up and lie to save himself. He would admit the truth and she would've been beyond upset.

But even so, how could Navi_ say _such a thing? Saria was his _best friend_; Navi just didn't understand and probably never had a close friend like _her_. He would _never _forget about Saria; she accepted him when no one else would, she liked him for who he was, and they understood each other quite well, actually. For Navi to even mention him _forgetting _her... It was unbelievable and just downright disrespectful... _wasn't it_?

Link shakes his head vigorously at this, trying desperately not to think about it... Because it _hurts_ and even the way the vines dig into his skin as he climbs the vines to the Lost Woods isn't enough to kick away the inner-pain. Plus, it didn't matter much now because he _was _home, and he _was _going to see her (it was Navi's idea after Link had 'forgotten' about his best friend) and he would be able to process a good idea/lie to keep her away from discovering the truth. But as he reached the inside of the Lost Woods, he began to doubt himself. He wasn't afraid of the environment that now surrounded him, but it was just the worry of how Saria _would _react and he couldn't think of what he'd do if Saria _did _show offense... Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. So as they made it to a particular opening with a small yet deep lake in the far back, he confronted Navi.

"Hey Navi? What should I tell Saria...? About..." he scratches at the back of his head, eyes averted to the ground. "Well, you know..."

The fairy makes her way over to him. "About what? That you grew close to Zelda?"

_Well, yes, captain obvious, that's exactly it..._ "Yeah, but what should I _say_? I told her I'd come back, but I can't because I need to get the stones now." His eyebrows knit together as he tries to think of a hasty conclusion to what he was going to mention to his best friend. "I want to tell her that it'll be a while before I return home, but I don't want to tell her about Zelda..."

"Oh Link, you shouldn't worry about Zelda when you talk to her!" Navi chides, a 'tinkling' noise emitting from her wings as she flies closer. "Saria will understand that you have a job to do; she even said it before we left, remember? Don't worry about mentioning Zelda, she knows that..." A slight pause here... "...you would do your best to achieve what you were meant to do. And I'm sure that when we speak to her, Saria will find a way to help you on your journey. Link, she _is _your best friend, so you shouldn't worry if she'll get angry at you. Saria would _never_ get aggravated with you so easily and that's because she's your best friend."

_'She knows that you would never forget her_.' That's what Navi wanted to say. They both knew it, but they were too nice to come clean and admit the truth. Regardless, a wide smile tugs at his lips and he nods, a feeling of rejuvenation encompassing him. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right, Navi! I shouldn't worry because she's my friend. Alright, I'll tell her _everything_!" As he rushes down the next tunnel, he misses out on Navi's next words:

"_Wait_! What do you mean by _everything_?_!_ You're not going to tell her that you're sweet on Zelda, are you?"

~.~.~.

**_Trapped_**

~.~.~.

It's hard for her to believe that only _seven years _had gone by... It felt longer to her.

He had promised that he'd return, but the last time Saria had heard from him was when he said he was on his way to get the last Spiritual Stone – the Zora's Sapphire. She had thrown a hint at him (or maybe 'assumption' was a better word) about where to find it, and after exclaiming a 'thanks' through their connection, he darted off towards Zora's Domain. After that, he had contacted her that he _did _get the stone and that he was on his way to deliver them to Princess Zelda before it was too late... Though the thought of her name – _Zelda _– doesn't exactly _irritate _her, but it makes Saria feel... _jealous_, almost. Link talked about Zelda as if she invented _air_, for Goddess' sake... Their reunion (where she taught him the song she always played) was short-lived, happy, but not the definition of happy Saria had been hoping for.

She was looking forward to it being more exuberant or joyous, but Link talked about his adventures – which she didn't mind, no! – though in particularly Zelda. It was almost as if he had found a _better _friend... And perhaps she was looking into it too much, but Saria could've sworn he felt for her in more ways than a mere friend... _especially _seeing how he never called her 'Princess Zelda' – the title came before the name unless one was familiar with the other. But after the whole 'music lesson', he had left after waving good-bye, promising that he'd use her song to speak with her – just to hear her voice.

Now that time has past – _a long time_.

And Saria was furious.

She wasn't angry with Link (sort of), but she was angry with the connection. She played the song over and over, in hopes of getting to reach him, but all it lead to was _nothing_. An abyss. The spirits were unable to find (never mind contact) Link at all; it was almost as if his very presence was wiped off the face of the earth. This had bothered her ever since her last conversation with him, but there was one issue that pulled her away from it all...

It was the forest.

While she was angry with the spirits, something terribly wrong began to occur. Saria lost all connections with him, and hopes of contacting Link were gone – though she was concerned about the little sprites as well... Over the years in the Lost Woods, she had grown quite fond and close to them; they were like friends to her almost. So one day, driven by concern and a dying need for answers, Saria headed towards the Lost Woods but not before making a stop at a particular house... She _never _wanted to visit him like _this_, and she _never_ wanted to ask him a favor, but what other choice did she have?

Mido had gawked at her, disbelief (and was there something else...?) lingering in his eyes. "_What?_!" he exclaimed. "What do you _mean _that you're going to the Forest Temple!_?_ Saria, it's _dangerous _there! You could get _killed_!"

In all her life, she has never heard Mido sound so desperate and concerned before... It was almost heartbreaking, hearing a cocky little boy suddenly expressing a face change. But regardless, though she hated herself for it, she retorted with a harsh, "Mido, would you _look around_? Kokiri Forest is invaded by Deku Babas and Deku Scrubs. If we don't do something soon, our whole village will fall and we'll be pushed into a corner with _nowhere to go_. Without the Great Deku Tree, we're stuck; _he _was the one who protected us from these monsters, but he's not _here_. We are." _And I don't know what happened to Link..._ She doesn't say this because she knows that underneath that despised feeling towards his arch rival, Mido _does _care for the younger boy... He was just too proud to admit it. "So unless we do something about it, our village remains a threat and we're vulnerable to it."

The 'leader' of the village frowns deeply, not wanting to believe her words, but he _knew _it was the truth. A few days ago, Fado had been attacked by one of the Deku Babas and it took more than just him to get her to safety. Her injuries weren't fatal, but it shocked her into going up to her favorite spot that overlooked the village. Ever since then, the population outside of the small houses was an absolute zero. At the same time, he's worried about Link – _concerned_! _He's concerned about Link, not worried! There's a difference_! – because the latter hasn't shown up in years... literally. At the same time, he felt an unbinding hatred towards his rival... _Where _was _he?_ Wasn't the forest his home? Peh, he was probably out in Hyrule with some girlfriend... He doesn't care about the forest anymore... Not at-

"Are you in or not?"

His heard jerks up at the sound of her voice and Mido numbly realizes that not only is Saria determined to set things right, but that more than one person would probably end up injured that day... Grumbling, he jumped off the pedestal he was standing on and muttered a, "Yeah, I'm coming..." _It's for the village, isn't it?_

_~.~.~._

She left Mido at the spot that linked to Lake Hylia – or so she _thought _it linked to Hylia... She wasn't sure; she was never outside the forest... Regardless though, Mido's last words to Saria before she headed towards the Sacred Grove was:

"Saria...? Just... be careful, alright?"

With an assuring nod of the head, she responded, "I will" before leaving him at the spot – it was his 'job' to prevent others from getting anywhere close to her destination. Any outside force or any Kokiri would not have been good... A Kokiri could lead themselves to _more _danger, and an outside force had too many terrifying conclusions that she could only name a few at a time...

But the Sacred Grove...

It was _never _safe getting to her favorite spot – she sometimes wondered why she still continue to go there – but the enemies that lurked behind the corners... They were ugly pig fiends with large spears and paddings of leather armor on their torso, and one false move down the wrong path would end _badly_. Saria had to watch her step...

Alas, she almost made it, but a bigger brute was blocking her path to the temple. He was the same as the others, only this one held a club that he slammed into the ground with such force that the vibrations forced her miles back. Unfortunately, her escape was futile and as the grunt advanced towards her, Saria_ knew _there was no way out... Her last thought before her vision darkened was:

_Link_.

~.~.~.

**_Through Time_**

~.~.~.

He let out a sigh, tired from completing yet another temple, and obtaining a new medallion: The Shadow Medallion. Link no longer looked the same as he did, but he still had the mental capacity of a ten year old... sort of. His knowledge advanced thanks to Sheik, the Sages, and Navi... But even if it _does _increase, and while he _does _forget a lot of 'things' per say, that were taught to him from temple to temple, there is one person that was always on his mind... Her last words to him had such an influence that it was almost hard to imagine. Link remembered defeating Phantom Ganon, and, after taking the portal, he saw her after _seven years_.

She was still the same height, small in stature, but that was because she was a Kokiri – he was a Hylian. Though Saria had the appearance of a child, he could tell she matured greatly – the eyes. The eyes told him _everything_ as well as holding those dear emotions she displayed that he had come to love. Her gaze was sad, but understanding and beneath that veil, there was a flash of happiness. She was just as glad as he was (maybe even more) to see him again... The seven years were too long for either one, and Link hadn't given it much thought to how much it _hurt_. He was too focused on his new role, which was t o save the land of Hyrule.

Waking up in the Chamber of Sages and learning from Rauru that it was _his destiny_ to save the land and restore peace was too much for him to take. But, after he was granted the Light Medallion, the next piece of information he learnt from a Sheikah (who had literally seemed to appear out of nowhere) beat Rauru's words by _that much_. When he discovered that something had happened to Saria and that she was in the Forest Temple – out of reach – he almost darted off recklessly for the Kokiri forest – home. However, Sheik had stopped him, notifying that Link would not be able to access said temple unless he obtained the item located beneath Kakariko Village's graveyard... Whatever the cost, no matter how much Link would've loved to 'skip this step and go straight to the forest', he was willing to do his best to achieve all ends. When Sheik had left, Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the song she had taught him _seven years ago_.

Her last words through communication were: _Help me, Link_!

That was all it took for him to start his adventure to save Hyrule.

Now, having matured over time, he realizes how rash he was and chuckles inwardly – '_What an audacious kid..._' Navi would probably find it amusing as well, but just in case, he kept quiet almost as if to save himself from being 'nagged'. The fairy, although the greatest companion anyone could ask for, was quite bossy, but helpful both on the battlefield and off.

Subconsciously, he extracts a certain green medallion from his pouch, turning it so it reflects the sun's rays. A small smile tugs at his lips as the memories begin to wash over him. He remembered the day he and Saria had first met, the day he showed her a new 'invention' he had created the night before, the day she broke up one of his fights with Mido, and the day where she taught him that one song. Every memory was precious, but only few touched his heart the most. But in a way, each memory brings slight pain – he knows that they were never meant to live in the same world together... Saria had said it herself: It was almost like fate.

In the most ridiculous ways, _fate _could be quite cruel... Saria was his best friend, and this unknown force just robbed her from him.

"Link?"

Navi.

"What's wrong?"

He blinks a few times, snapping himself out of his train of thought. An action that he had adapted over the many months, he looked up at Navi and grinned, assuring her that he was fine. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking about a few things, that's all." Link notices her gaze shift (or maybe the way she moves signifies that she's noticed the medallion) and he hastily places the medallion back in its place. "I just had a lot on my mind, that was all," he pulls out the blue ocarina, holding it to his mouth. "Now come on; Ganon is a member of the Gerudo's, right? You said it yourself, so... why not take a 'quick' drop by the desert?" this is accompanied by a wink and whatever Navi had originally felt – worry would be a good word – it disperses as she bobs in agreement.

As Link blows into the ocarina, tuning in to the first notes of Epona's Song, a single thought races through his head:

_You'll always be my friend too, Saria..._

/

**A/N****: **_And... it's done :) Well, I was overall impressed with this as well as the word length xD But there were a few parts that I was a bit 'iffy' about :/ But I'll let you guys decide ^^_

_Some things I should note:_

_1. There /was/ reference to the manga – particularly in **Forget** and it was hinted in **Leave**.  
2. Concerning Sheik 'telling' Link about Saria... I can't remember if he really /does/, or if Navi just makes a good assumption that something /may/ be wrong... Regardless, if not, then that's alright, but if so, then what a coincidence ^^;  
3. Link's attitude in this fanfic... _killed me_ xP Unfortunately, the way Link is written in the manga is how I've (basically) /always/ pictured his attitude to be... So I tried adapting /my/ take on him with the manga as well as some 'hints' from the game..._  
_4. I _**_didn't really want_**_ my first Zelda one shot (since I first joined) to be Link/Saria, but I suppose it just happened :/ Still, there is a very strong link (no pun intended) between Link and Saria that I couldn't just toss aside... I always loved their friendship, so I guess you /could/ say it evens out ;)_

_Well, all in all, I hope you guys liked it~_

_Thanks for reading, and if you have time, please review :)_

**~ Inita**


End file.
